


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 506

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [50]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 506 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 506  ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 506

OCTAVIA  
From the ashes we will rise.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kom folau oso na gyon op._

OCTAVIA  
EVERYONE get to the bunker!

TRANSLATION  
 _EN OGEDA gyon au gon trap!_

OCTAVIA  
GET TO YOUR QUARTERS, NOW–!

TRANSLATION  
 _LOK OP YO HOSHON, NAU–!_

ECHO  
Doesn’t matter. Plenty of food where I’m going.

TRANSLATION  
 _Eintheing. Loda dina weron ai’s soujon daun, you._

GROUNDER WOMAN  
Death is too good for you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Wamplei ste wei pyo seintaim gon yu._

TARIK  
Please. We just want to talk. I am Tarik. This is my wife, Karina.

TRANSLATION  
 _Beja. Osir gaf chich yu op noumou. Ai laik Torik. Dison laik ai houmon, Korina._

KARINA  
We saw Blodreina cast you out… Where will you go?

TRANSLATION  
 _Osir don sin in ha Blodreina don flish yu klin… Weron yu na gyon au?_

ECHO  
Where do you think–? She’s given me no choice but Shallow Valley.

TRANSLATION  
 _Weron yo vout in–? Em don ron ai op nou sadon sef Louwoda Kliron._

ECHO  
You’re going, too…

TRANSLATION  
 _Yo’s soujon ouder seintaim…_

TARIK  
If we had the courage, we would have left with Kane… But now we have a second chance to go home.

TRANSLATION  
 _Taim osir don gada jova in, taim osir don bants ogeda kom Kein… Ba nau osir don hon op seken sadon na soujon hou._

ECHO  
You’re Shallow Valley Clan…

TRANSLATION  
 _Yo laik Louwoda Kliron Kru…_

ECHO  
I can’t promise we’ll be safe there–Diyoza could be lying. And if Octavia catches you, she’ll kill you both. You’re better off here in Polis.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai nou na swega klin bilaik oso na ste klir ouder–mebi Diyouza ste tromp raun, nami? En taim Okteivia dig yo au, taim e’na rip yo klin ogeda. Yo bes kamp hir raun Polis._

KARINA  
You don’t know what she made us do…

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu nou get in chit em don teik osir du daun…_

ECHO  
…tell me.

TRANSLATION  
 _…tel ai op._

TARIK  
We must leave this place, whatever the risk. Better to die with a soul, than live without it.

TRANSLATION  
 _Osir souda bants kom hir, komblayoda. Mou beda na wan op ogeda kom keryon, na kik raun thau em._

KARINA  
There are others who will join us: Trikru, Azgeda, all of us can start over together… But only if we can get past Blodreina.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bilaik moun na glong oso op: Trikru, Azgeda, oso na stot klin ogeda… Ba taim osir na mwon kom Blodreina noumou._

ECHO  
Leave that to me.

TRANSLATION  
 _…sen daunde daun gon ai._

BELLAMY  
…you haven’t left me yet.

TRANSLATION  
 _…yu nou don hos of kom ai kom nau._

TARIK  
The ship is coming… We’re almost free.

TRANSLATION  
 _Skaifloudon-de ste kom op… Oso ste mous prad._

ECHO  
It’s time. We need to head for the wasteland – now.

TRANSLATION  
 _Taim kom op. Oso gaf gyon au gon trashsaka – nau._

TARIK  
She’s not coming… We have to go. We’re almost free.

TRANSLATION  
 _Em nou ste komba raun… Yumi souda bants. ‘So ste mous prad._

TARIK  
For our child.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gon oso yongon._

OCTAVIA  
Is it done?

TRANSLATION  
 _En’s odon?_

Requested later:

GROUP  
Our blood is the same.

TRANSLATION  
 _Oso jus ste seim._

GROUP  
Our blood is one blood.

TRANSLATION  
 _Oso jus laik won jus._

GROUP  
Now we bind ourselves in one blood.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nau oso tai so op kom won jus._

GROUP  
You are Wonkru.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yo laik Wonkru._


End file.
